the silver wolf and wolf maden
by midnightraven234
Summary: henry and rika transported back to the digital world by some mysterious monsters and their leaders the kings of darkness, can they save the digital world in time or will they fail. Henrika  please R/R
1. the journy begins

A.N:this story takes place a 3 year after the digimon tamers defeted the this story is about Henry and Rika.

the legend of the wolf maden chapter 1

back to the digital world

West Shinjuku girls academy

(Rika's Prov)

'I don't get said he saw a portal to the digital world but the portal wasn't there.'I thought.'If there realy was a portal than the digimon could come back.'I didn't realise that i was day dreaming in class again until (A.N i got that from icarly i thought it was funny :D)yelled at me."MISS NONAKA ARE YOU LISTENING!"He said."Yeah yeah i'm listening."i said sarcasticly. "Bitch"I mudered."What did you say?" "I said bitch."I told him. "THAT'S IT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE!"he yelled."fine."i yelled I left the room he gave me a cold stare and it made my spine shiver.'That's what it feels like when i give others my cold stare.'i insted of going to the principle's office i went home and i was lucky my mom or my grandma weren't home or i could've been i changed into my regular close i went to the as i got to the park a digital feild covered the area." Oh crap!"I yelled a I heard a evil laugh and then everything went black.

West Shinjuku Park

(Henry's Prov)

"Well Henry tomorrow is spring break,what are you going to do?"Takato asked"I'm going to help my older sister watch Susie wile mom and dad take a vacation."i said with a then Takato's eyes grew wide and pointed in the sky.I looked and saw a digital field coming at we could run the digital field surrounded us."What the hell!"Was all i could say before i heard a girls scream and a evil laugh,then all i saw was darkness.

play biggest dreammer

somwhere in the digital world

(Rika's Prov)

"Rika,get up Rika!"a voice spoke to me"What."I i opened my eyes my vision was blury,but then my eyes started to adjust to the light and i saw Henry standing over me with both of his hands on my chest."Rika!"He yelled"Why do i feel so wet."i asked looking at myself."You nearly drowned so i had to give you C.P.R because you weren't breathing."Henry said nervously."You didn't?"i said my voice trying to stay calm."I had to so you wouldn't-"he said before i grabed his neck."Ri-ka p-please i-i had to k-keep you alive!"he gasped.I thought about it and he was right.I let go of him quikly."I'm sorry henry,i wasn't thinking."I sighed."We need to get back to earth."He said."WHAT WE'RE NOT ON EARTH!" 'I can't beleve it how are we going to get home?'I thought."Rika calm down don't worry we're in the digital world,it's at peace remember."I ignored this,but when I finaly looked up I noticed he had a huge slash on his chest.'He didin't even notice that he has a freakin slash on his chest' i i saw him look at his his chest and at the same time he looked he pasted out."Henry!" i i ran to him i saw him gasping for air."HELP!"I yelled,just then I saw a blinding light and in the light was ophanimon."HELP PLEASE HE'S DYING!" I pleated."If i help you will you help me."she said calmly."I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE HELP!"I said and then i started crying."I can't lose my best friend."She started geting she got to us she put her hand on Henry's chest and the cut disappeared and i felt his chest rise."thank you."i sighed with relief."You said i had to help you with something?"i asked wiping my tears away."Yes i need you and your friend's help to stop the kings of darkness and his army."Ophanimon said in her calm voice."Can you tell me what happend,how we got here,where are all the digimon,and who the kings of darkness is and what he wants?"i asked begging her to tell me the truth."Ok i will start after you lost your digimon."

(Flash Back Regular Prov)

3 archangels castle

"seraphimon,ophanimon,cherubymon we are under attack."yelled sorcerymon."Do you know who or what is attacking."said cherubymon."No all i saw was a human riding this big monsterous creacher!"sorcerymon like on cue the creacher and human walked in."So this is the 3 arcangels?"The human said."Yessss they are the archangelssss."Hissed the creacher started to glow red .The creacher grew from 5ft to 16ft beast and his claws,teeth,and tusk grew bigger. And all the black cromedigiziod was going on to the creacher when he was fully in the digital armor cherubimon under stood what they where."The human is a sorceror and the creacher is a twilight beast I remember when we banned these two too the dark chambers!"said cherubimon as the human took out his his sword."I zantose with the sword of darkness and my comrad hougen will rule the digital world,we are the kings of darkness!"Zantose yelled."And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

(Flash Back ends)

(Rika's Prov)

"I was able to escape in time before he was able to destroyed me."said Ophanimon."But what does that have to do with me and Henry,how did we get here?"i said."I'm getting to there."She said."When I escaped I hid in a cave with ancient digimon writing on it and it said that you and your friend must go to the five digimon soverien to gain power to stop the kings of darkness."she said."But i wasn't the only one who new about it though,Zantose had read it before me and after he read it he told hougen to capture you and your friend, when he nearly did i stoped him but he slashed your friend before i got you and your friend out of there."She said."But i need to know if you can fight with a sword."I thought for a moment and relized what she ment."I don't know i have never picked up or fought with a sword."i looked at me in wonder."May i test your skill digideston?"She something occored to me."Wait did you say the Five Digimon Soverien?"I said curiosly."yes,there are five soverien."She said."But that's imposible i've only heard and seen four soverien,Zhuquaomon,Baihumon,Ebonwumon,and Azulongmon who's the fith?"I asked worried that this one will try to kill chuckled."He is on the humans side don't worry,his name is Fanglongmon he is the one who turned you and your partner into sakuyamon he gave you the power to biomerge."she said with a i was about to speak i heard a faint moan."HENRY!"i cried as ran up and huged him."Rika don't worry i'm alright i just had a cut and just passed out because-"He said before I kissed him squarely on the lips."W-w-wow that was unespected."He said as we parted.'I still know how to get a boy to like me.'I thought.

(Henry's Prov)

'I can't remember the last time my heart was pounding this fast is it because i feel the same way or does it mean i'm scared she'll hit me if i tell her the truth.'I thought."Henry you okay?"Rika asked sounding worried."I'm fine just got alittle dazed."I said quikly trying not to make her worried."If you to are done we have training to do."A voice said."Henry this is ophanimon she saved your life and we kinda owe her." Rika said."What do we owe you ophanimon,i'd like to thank you for saving my life."I said."Your friend here didn't want to loose her best friend she promised me that you guys would help me stop the kings of darkness."The angel said and then started to explain to me what happend after we defeated the d-reaper."this is horible what can we do our other friends don't know about this."I and Rika wispered something to each other."We're the only ones who can stop them henry."Rika Rika explained what we need to do and about the fith soverien."How are we going to protect ourselfes?"I asked her."With the rest of my power,just like the legend said i will turn you into the silver wolf."She said pointing at me then pointing at Rika"And i will give you some power that will teach you to fight with a sword,arrows,and with magic."She said and gave us the was so warm feeling,as i felt so good i saw that i was growing claws and was now in a beautiful midnight blue dress and her hair fell out of it's original ponytail.I started to change into my wolf form and soon i was a silver wolf and rika was the wolf maden."You two are now bonds you can read each others mind,but if Rika were to die in the fight you will die to but if Henry sacrifises his life to save you,you would live on."Ophanimon said when she started to disappere."Rika take this sword it was to be made only for the wolf maden,with that i leave you."She wispered as she handed Rika the sword."Good bye Ophanimon we will miss you dearly."Rika said taking the she looked at the sword i notised rika actuly liked it.I turned into my human form but i had no shirt on."Wow this is imbarising."I said and then i noticed rika checking me out."Jeese i didn't know the cut would leave a scar on your chest."She said getting closer to me."So i guess we're going at this alone."She said touching my then i noticed why Rika liked the sword,it was beautiful. The top was like any other sword,silver but it was the bottom that caught my had a beautiful painting of a crane pond near a cherry blosom tree."Isn't it beautiful it reminds me of when i was with my dad in the park."She with that we went on our jouney.


	2. rika's new powers and azulongmon's story

chapter 2

the power of earth

'Henry talking to rika with his thoughts'

(Rika talking to henry)

(Rika's Prov) in the forest of destiny

"It's been a while since we've eaten Henry and i'm starting to get hungry."I wined as my stomach growled at me again this time i thought i heard a digimon near by."Did you hear that?"I asked 's hard to talk to a 4ft wolf even if i'm riding it."No,but i can sense it."He growled then i heard it again it was in the trees."Pull out your sword and stay alert."Henry said as his teeth started to i heard the noise again i looked up and it was a village of they saw us they started to pull out weapons of some sort."Wait i'm not hear to hurt any of you we're just passing through."I said so quikly the digimon didn't under they started to surround us with there weapons pointing at us.I then started to relise what digimon they were."We are just passing by we don't want to fight."I said the bug and plant digimon looked at me and Henry."Can it be the wolf maden and the silver wolf."A voice said in the crowd and i noticed it as the digimon soverien Ebonwumon."And not only that but 2 of the digidestond that saved our world from the chaos."He said cherfuly"What brings you two here?"He said.'_Rika you need to get off of me so i can transform back_.'Henry said to me.(_Okay_.)I said back."We came to stop the kings of darkness."I said as i got off of Henry."Ah i see then i guess i have to train you."He said calmly."Train us to do what?"Henry i looked at Henry i saw that he was in his human form."So what training are we going to do." I asked really nervous."you won't be training with me."He said."you will be training with knightmon."He said pointing at knightmon."I'll give you your powers but you will have to figure it out yourself."He said."what do you mean 'yourself'?"I asked cursing my he transported us to a forest battle was blood everywhere, trees were broken, and human and digimon skeletons on the ground covered with battle armor, dirt, and blood."Knightmon what is this place."Henry looked at us with a sad face."This is where the first battle of the kings of darkness was held, humans and digimon faught together to protect these sacred forest."He said."You two are our only hopes,"he said as he bent down,"you must lead us to victory, but i must help you train."He said.(_what should we do Henry)I said.'We have to help even if it means to the death.'he said._"Alright lets go."I said as a sword appeared in my hand."First technique is sword ability, Henry this is not your turn you wait there." "K"I stared at Henry in worry but got over it."Rika turn around!"He yelled as I turned around, and as I turned around a sword cut through my arm.I heard Henry growl at knightmon for hurting me."Maden pay attention if you don't you'll be killed in 2 seconds!"He after that i saw nothing but him everything else faided away even from then i knew what the tecnique started to turning dark i couldn't see when i saw knightmon charging towords me.I started to run to him with sword in hand, and as i came up to him i took one slash and everything came back to normal."Your stronger than i thought."A voise gasped.I turned around to see knightmon clutching his stomack."Oh my god i did that to you."I said."Go to the east you will find Azulongmon, he will tell you what happend after the chaos and you will meet old friends."He said before he vanished.

the desert plains

(Henry's Prov)

"What did he mean when he said we will meet old friends?"I asked Rika."Dunno."She replied.

"HENRY!"A voice yelled."What the..."Was all i said before someone or something fell on my face."Aww get it off get it off.!"I i realized it was terrermon."Oh hi terrermon."I said."Yeah hi to you to."He said i turned around i saw guilmoon,,monodramon,and the other digimon standing next to Rika but impmon,renamon,merinangemon,and lopmon wern't here."Where are the others?"I asked guilmon."Renamon and the others in the cave over there."He replied with a smile."there helping Azulongmon."Then he pointed to a cave."Lets go!"Terrermon cherred.

As we walked to the cave we saw azulongmon on the ground."What happend?"Rika asked."Rika!"Renamon yelled"Henry,you guys are back."Impmon gaped."What happend after you guys left earth?"I asked."Well it happend after we left earth..."

Flashback 3 years ago

(Regular Prov)

The sky started getting darker and darker as the ground started to crumble."What's happening?"Asked a Geckomon."I don't know."Replied angemon."Everyone get in the cave!"Azulongmon yelled."Thats right run, run as fast as you can but you can not stop the kings of darkness."Zantos yelled as he set monsters on the digimon."Stay back i will protect you."Azulongmon the monsters attacked the digimon went deeper in the cave for protection."Azulongmon can you handle them by yourself?"Blackrenamon asked."Yes now go!"

"Alright bring it on!"Yelled azulongmon."Kill him."The dark monsters started to attack him.

After about an hour azulongmon was defeted by Zantos."How pathetic, and you call yourself the digimon soveriegn."He said to he started to leave he walked twords the monsters."If you see the wolf maden or her bond, kill them."He hissed walking off into the night.

flashback ends

rika's prov.

"I can't beleave this why would he attack the digimon."I said."Dunno mabye he knows how close we are to our digimon."He said."We have to find them and kill them before it's to late."Just then the monsters apearred and grabed guilmon,terrermon, and impmon."You three will work with us."The first monster said as the others laughed."Henry we have to do somthing."I yelled."Lets go."He agreed."  
"Wait your not thinking of fighting them are you."A small digimon asked."We have to."We both said."But you'll get killed."Renamon pleaded.I just stared at her and said,"It's our job."With that we showed the digimon our powers.


	3. bonds

Raven:Wow i havent worked on this story for years becuase of i hate homework.

A.N. I don't own digimon or the charracters.

Yay I'm almost done with 7th grade.

ch.3 the first battle

desert plane-digital world

(Rika's prov)

(Play new divide by linkon park)

The digimon stared at us as we ran after the monsters.

"Monsters you will not get away!"I yelled."It's the wolf maden and her bond kill them!"The general yelled.I started to only see the monsters as we got closer"My new technique is kicking in lets go."I last thing i remembered was hitting a monster with my sword.

regular prov.

battle scene

As rika and henry faught the monsters things started getting 's leg was riped open,rika's head had a been cracked open,and the monsters bodies layed there only sound you can hear was yelling,growlong,and metal hiting against started to fall as a volcano was only rika and henry agenst milions of digimon were shocked to see there long lost partners fighting a bloody war by themselves."We have to help."Azulongmon yelled as he charged twords the battle while all the digimon charged after they joined the battle renamon and terrermon(He escaped after the monsters saw rika and terrermon :D)joined rika and henry to battle with saw rika was wounded and told her to hold back awile but resisted."Renamon i'm not tired and i'm not leaving they wantme and henry so they'll go for us."She started to stab at every monster she saw while henry was ambushed by some of the monsters."Henry!"Rika yelled as she killed the monsters around her."Hang in there!"She finnaly got the monsters off of him but they were both wounded was the worst."Henry are you alright."She asked him while lying on him as her life drifted away."Rika don't go."Henry yelped."I'm trying not to."She gasped.

(Henry's prov.)

I was starting to get worried,Rika was beraly breathing,i couldn't carry her in my condition,and i don't think there is a hospital in the digital god the monsters fled."Henry i'll take rika,Angemon will heal you."Renamon said."No i got her."I lied as i put rika on my back."Oh henry."I heard renamon sigh."Please henry your strenghth is nearly gone i can sense it."

she's was right but i didn't get to ask her,because i passed out.

henry's dream

"What, where am i?"i asked.I looked around for any sign of life but found nothing.

"Henry!"I turned around to see takato and the others looking around for me and rika."Guys i'm right here!"I yelled but they dissapered."Haha,so the silver wolf and the wolf maden are dead then that means we will be the digital world's kings!"

"No you won't take over the digital world."I said as I jolted up from my nightmare.I saw tht I was in a hospital in a bed."It was only just a dream."I looked over to the other bed next to me, then to the person who was in the ."Oh no."I got out of bed and sat in the chair next to her bed."It wasn't a nightmare, it was real."I looked at her in shock,she had bandages on her arms, legs, head, and chest, now that I knoticed she wasn't wearing her shirt."God, Rika I'm so sorry I didn't get you out sooner."I said as I got up."She's alive Henry."I turned around to see Renamon standing in the door way."If she wasn't alive you would be dead."I looked at her in shock."How would I be dead."I asked,but she just looked at me and left."So your alive."I turned around to see Rika sitting up in her bed."Hey your alright,you feeling better."She looked at me and hugged me."Umm was it something i said?"I asked as I hugged her back."I'm just glad your alive."She said looking up at me.

(Rika's prov.)

I finnaly healed enough to walk but Henry was always by my side exept for when I go to the bathroom."Umm Henry why do you keep following me around everywhere I go?"I finnaly asked."Cause we're bonded if anything happens to you it can effect e or,even kill I also want to protect you."He said with a beautiful to blush as we walked twords the living room of the house we were in."We found out where the kings of darkness are we will be leaving in a few hours so we best get ready."Azulongmon told us.

Looks like we got a long journey ahead of us and we'll be ready.

Raven:Well I hope you liked it

Rika:I didn't

Raven:Well it was short but-

Henry:Oh Rika I know you liked it you were going on and on about it.

Terrermon:Yeah while I was chanting Henry and Raven sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G-

(Raven and Henry glare at terrermon):Your dead rabbit

(Raven grabs terrermon by the ears and swings him around.)

terrermon:Ok,Ok I'll just say this now, Henry and Rika sitting-oh god.

(Raven hands terrermon over to Rika and Henry.)

Raven:Well while Me,Henry,and Rika beat terrermon please no you don't terrermon don't touch my computer

R/R please.


	4. food poisoning

Raven:Well i'm back it's finnaly spring break so I can finnaly get my stories done  
Rika:Yeah it's been a whole year since you worked on this story

Raven:That's because I had a lot of homework

Rika:So

Takato:Rika leave Raven alone

Raven:*SIGH*Please R/R

Raven:I don't own digimon or any of the charracters

Rika:That's because she's poor

Raven:Ok b**** it's go time

Rika:Bring it

(Rika and Raven start punching at each other)

Takato:Umm Henry can you get in here

Henry:what girls stop please

(Henry gets punched by Raven by acident)

The silver wolf and wolf maden

(Terrermon's prov)Desert plain

'Ugh it feels like we've been walking for months I sure hope we stop and rest for a while.'I since Henry and Rika came to the digital world monsters appered everywhere,oh well,momentia.

(Rika's prov)

'God that rabbits been whining since we started walking through the desert'I started to growl at the bunny."I mean it feels like we've been walking fo-"Was all he can say before,"SHUT UP!"I yelled at him."Ok,Ok jeeze."He sighed."Rika are you alright you don't look good."I just looked at Henry(A.N. All the human charracters in the story are 17 exept for susie)and finnaly found a city to rest went into the hotel and found rooms to sleep and Henry slept in the same room and,I can't beleave i'm saying this,even in the same bed.

(Henry's prov)Hotel room

Me and Rika were getting ready to head to bed until I knowticed that we had to sleep in the same bed."Umm I think I'm gonna ask for a second bed."I said but I saw Rika look at me with disappionted eyes."Or we can sleep in the same bed."I can't beleive I just changed my mind for Rika.I saw her come up to me."It would be less work for you, oh your shirts dirty here let me grab it."She stuck her arm up my shirt and pulled it off.'Oh god please tell me she's not thinking'I looked at her in shock but I,for some reason,pined her on the bed and started kissing her."Henry I'm only going to do this if you want to-"Was all she said before I pulled her in the covers."I do want to do this."Thats when everything went blank for me.

(Rika's prov)Next mornig

I sat down to eat breakfast next to Renamon."Sweet my favorite eggs sausage and pancakes!"I said sounding exited Henry just walked into the room when I got my breakfast."Hey honey."He said kissing my nose."Wow no coffie for me please I have Henry."I said all started mtelling funny jokes and started laughing hard,that is until I got sick."Wheres the bathroom!"I asked trying not to throw up on the table or the floor."Second door on the right."The butler said."Thanks."I said as I ran down the hall an hour later Henry and the others walked in with ergance seeing if i'm buttler looked at me and said with his sorry voice,"I'm so sorry I forgot to cook the sasages,I think thats why you got sick."So they took me to the hospital and even the docter said I shouldn't of ate the sasages.'At least I'm not pregnat.'Last night Henry tried to have sex with me luckily I stoped him or I would've gotten pregnat.

Next day

I was lucky not to get food poisning cause they say I barfed it all I had to stay in bed for a few days.I sighed,"This is gonna be a long day."

Raven:Well there you go I knpw this one was short but-

Rika:You nearly made me do lemon with him(Rika points to henry)

Raven:So what if I did I already got your childrens names writen for when you guys get married and f*** for real

Rika:...What's there names

Raven:For the girl Rose for the boy James

Henry:Those are some good names

Takato:Yeah

Jeri:I agree


	5. the war begins

Raven:Well I'm back

Terrermon:Took you long enough

Takato:Yeah it's been like a month

Raven:It's only been a few weeks

Wolf maden ch.5 the war begins

(Rika's prov)

"God my stomach still hurts."I looked at me and laughed,"The doctor said you'll be alright so stop wineing like a little child."I looked at him and growled."At least you didn't get me pregnat!"I wispered to him."Look I said I was sorry I was kinda drunk that night."I looked at him and smiled but then slapped him."If you want to have sex then ask me."I sighed and just kissed my cheak.

"Rika are you alright you don't look well."Renamon asked.I glared at her and said,"What the hell do you think I just frickan threw up before we left,I got food poisoned,what do you think."

She quickly looked away and just walked on.

(Henry's Prov)forest plain

My cheek still hurted from Rika slapping me.I looked at her and sighed.'Ididn't want to do it with her but i kinda got drunk that night.'I turned into my wolf form and went over to rika.'Rika I'm so sorry I did that to you,I wasn't thinking.'I said while nudging her just looked at me and smiled{It's alright Henry, you know I can't stay mad at you forever.}She said to me while petting my head.I felt her leap on my i sensed something wrong I used my new wolf sight to see an army waiting on the hill we were going twords.I yelped in my human voice,"An army is waiting on top of the hill be preparded!"Rika already changed to her armor form while everyone else got ready to fight."Lets go already!"Angemon yelled.I growled the loudest I can and charged forward with rika on my back,it was the only thing I had to worry about."Charge!"Terrermon the digimon darted army of monsters charged forward twords I know what Rika's been feeling when she uses her my technique was finnaly kicking I saw was the monsters,my vision was getting blury,and I only felt pain the in next second.

(Regular prov)Open grassy plain

Blood had splated all over the grass,bodies fell,swords collided,and data dissapered in the and monsters were dying Henry and Rika were suveraly wounded but still of the monsters were dead,some digimon were dead but there still was a full army. but they didn't know they were being wacht by the kings of darkness."What are our comrads doing they're losing!"Hogen yelled turning into his beast looked at him and sighed."Lets end these fools."Turning into his war charged at Rika and Henry ready to they made it to the battle everyone stoped."So your the silver wolf and the wolf maden."Hogen growled out,"What's so funny?" They just looked at him and laughed and so did the other monsters."We were expecting at least,well, just some 16,17 year olds."Rika just glared at him then drew her sword and pointed it at his neck."Why don't you shut up so we can kill you."She before they can do anything the kings of darkness drew his sword, hoped on hogen and dashed to kill Rika and bearly doged his attack even though it still hit fell off of 's when Zantos jumped off of hogen and walked twords Rika."You two don't deserve to live I'll make you a deal I can either kill you fast so you don;t feel anything or would you like me to kill you painfully and slowely,you choose."Rika looked at him with fear but stabed her sword upward,which hit his screamed in pain."You bitch I'll deside my own death."Rika yelled zantos warped out."Rika help Henry!"Renamon looked over to Henry to see hogen and Henry still 's when it teeth found Henry's throwt."NO HENRY!"Rika yelled as Henry was strugling to get free and also ran with her sword in her hands and stabed hougen in the screamed in pain as he let go of soon warped out leaving a puddle of blood.

Raven:hehe clif hanger

Henry:O.O you tried to kill me

Raven: :} umm no you don't die yet

Henry: :{ umm now i'm scared

Raven: well don't worry that's not until...sorry can't tell you

Henry:(Punches Raven in the stomach playfully)Why not

Raven:(sweat drops)well i don't want to rune the stories

(Rika walks into the room)

Rika:Stories?

Henry:there'res more

Raven:Yep

Raven:Well hope you enjoyed chapter 5 please R/R


End file.
